


Mein Ende

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stirbt, oder so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Ende

„Seien Sie ehrlich.  
Muss ich sterben?“  
  
John sah seinen Patient an.  
Er fühlte Sherlocks Puls, schob ein Thermometer  
in dessen Hals, kontrollierte seinen Blutdruck.  
  
Dann sprang er auf, rannte in den Hausflur und schrie panisch.  
„Mrs. Hudson, Sie müssen _sofort_ einen Notarztwagen rufen.  
Es geht um Leben und Tod!“  
  
„Ich wusste es….“, stöhnte Sherlock leise.  
„… mein Ende….“  
  
John kam wieder herein, sah Sherlock an und lachte schadenfroh.  
Der Lockenkopf erhob sich verwirrt von ihrer Couch.  
  
„Was ist?“  
„Das war ein Scherz Sherlock!  
Man stirbt nicht an einem Schnupfen!“  
  
„Aber, wieso sagst du das dann?“  
„Schon mal was von _Rache_ gehört?“


End file.
